1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cordless telephones and, in particular, to a cordless telephone having a single phase locked loop (PLL) and associated voltage controlled oscillator (VCO) for both the transmitter and receiver paths of the handset unit, and a single PLL and associated VCO for the base unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional 900 MHz or 2.4 GHz analog cordless telephones having a single PLL and VCO for the handset and another single PLL and associated VCO for the base would require phase shifters and cancellation circuits. However, implementing the cancellation circuits would be very difficult and would result in a fairly costly solution.
Accordingly there is a need for an analog cordless telephone having a single PLL and VCO for the handset and another single PLL and associated VCO for the base, but not having cancellation circuits.